User blog:Xeamnz/Granblue Course, week one
'So, you want to be a pirate?' Well then, welcome to your first day on a pirate ship, Swabbie! Maybe if you work hard and earn the trust of your fellow mates, then maybe one day you will command your own pirate ship as captain! Word of warning though...if you think all your officers will be as kind to you as me, you are dead wrong, you're lucky I spent too much time at GN's university, it appears their civility rubbed off on me so i dont speak like a typical pirate, and will be much more affable than a typical pirate - be warned, most pirates are bloodthirsty and mean, though if you earn their respect they will make powerful allies. Your deck is no different - the more you fight with your crew, the stronger both you and them will become. Ok, first a few ground rules for this course. 1. Be creative, and be open to others' creativity - never, ever knock someone else for their choices, one thing about GB is that alot of weird builds can still work very well, and also that the clan is very dependent on the style of the user, so what doesnt work for you may well work for someone else. 2. Read Rule #1 again 3. Make sure you read Rule #1. 4. This course will be a weekly thing, i will be trying to post this once a week, likely on Sunday, with the "lecture material" for that week. There will also be a "homework assignment" - if that concerns you, dont be, it will either be something easy (you should see an example this week) or will be fighting related (if playing a card game is hard HW i dont know what to tell you xd) 5. Every 2-3 weeks there will be a "quiz" - over the course of that week you will have to fight me with some parameters - ill let you know on those when the time comes. There will also be a final exam where you will have to fight me as well. In all cases, winning isnt a requirement for a good "grade", though of course it can never hurt your chances xd 6. There will be "grades", but dont be too concerned, its going to mostly be completion based, especially since there are rarely wrong choices in GB. Follow the rules, keep up, and work on developing your style combined with the cards, and you should easily get an A - and worst case scenario, this grade doesnt go on your transcript xd. 7. Last, and along with rule #1 most importantly, have fun - its a game. If you dont follow rule 1 and rule 7, you are elgible to be flunked :). Ok, now for this week is a short lession, but a very important one. Style Before i can help anyone with GB, i have to see their image of the clan - due to its versaitility and syerngy, GB can fit a great deal of different play styles, and what concepts of the clan work best for you will depend heavily on this. Im going to mention 3 categories of GB style - of note, these categories are very broad, and often encompass multiple styles that are still very different. I just want to kinda give you a general idea of the different styles. 1. Hyper aggressive - this style, while it can usuallly make some plusses and do some switching (usually it will do those early game for some early pressure) what it really accels at is late game lanes, easily creating 21k rg lanes with cards like skull dragon, dragon spirit, ripple's banshee, etc - it also often has a nice vg lane as well, like cocytus or evil shade's boost - all of this combined with GB's utility to keep up an early game until you can make those big lanes. 2. Defensive - This style, while it can attack, focuses on using GB's utility to tank. An example of this is saccing a g3 to grab nightmist/deadly spirit for intercepting, cutlass into nightmist for pluss and intercept, basskirk/either cocytus to grab skeleton swordsman for more shield, etc - using GB's utility, it can get the maximum shieldage out of its cards, and since it uses intercept fairly heavily, it still has attackers to keep up pressure with. 3. Utility - This deck is usually a hybrid of the previous two, as it cant tank quite as well as the defensive style, but doesnt have the massive late game numbers of the aggressive style. It focuses on using GB's utility (you may have noticed i mention utility alot, its a big deal, and ill touch more on that in the upcoming lessons) in order to consistently attack and keep the pressure on them from very early in the game, while still using tricks like cutlass and switchers to keep up defenses to keep up their defenseive play. Utility type decks are also more likely to use the superior ride cards - im sure most of you have heard of the 4 g3 deck, that would fall under this category, granblue using its utility to get good consistent games - these grade security type builds, while usually in the middle like utility decks, can lean towards aggressive or defensive as well, depending on the style of the user and the way its built. Ok, so thats the run down on styles, and that plus the intro will be all the lecture for this week. 'Homework '- this should take like 15-20 mins tops, and i hope will be moderately fun 1. Find 3 combos involving the Granblue clan that you like - dont think hard on this, just the first three combos you think of, except if you dont think youd like the combo then exclude it. 2. In CFV, what 2 things are most important to you 3. The above three definitions really dont describe all the styles very well, they are very general, but if one of those 3 styles appeals to you from the definiton i gave, let me know - while i generally find most people dont know what style they want before they try GB, maybe you will xd. Still answer the above 2 questions though. Have a good week, homework due next Sunday. Oh, and also, I guess technically if you dont get the first HW assignment in by then, then you may not be able to be in this class - i mean, you are free to work with it on your own, but i likely only be working with the ones that are on that week's content, I might make an exception but that will be time/energy dependent. I do intend to restart the course at some point after ive finished it, but i have no idea when that will be xd. Category:Blog posts Category:Courses